Understand!
by shinn kazumiya
Summary: Shinn asuka, Cowok yg ceria,murah senyum,tampan dan ada rahasia dia adalah Direktur perusahaan terkenal seantero dunia, Lunamaria Hawke, Gadis berambut magenta yg Tsunderenya minta ampun, Pertemuan yg tidak disengaja saat mereka masih kecil telah merajut takdir mereka. gomen, gk bisa bikin Summary,Don't like,Don't read,ah! lupa aku masih newbie yoroshiku! Chapter 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Understand**

* * *

**MOBILE SUIT Gundam SEED Destiny SUNRISE,Iwase Matsasugu **

**Warning: typo,EYD agak hancur, OOC, abal, dll**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance,Family,Hurt comfort,(sedikit humor)**

**Pairing: ShinnxLuna,Slight KiraxLacus,Athrunxcagalli**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ingatan**

_Flashback:_

_"kyaaaaa!" terdengar suara anak perempuan yg sedang terkepung oleh laki-laki yg ingin menyiksa anak tersebut,"Hei! nona kecil bermainlah sebentar dengan kami" terlihat dari laki-laki tersebut yg menyeringai penuh kemenangan._

_'DUAAKKK'_

_seseorang telah memukul laki-laki tersebut"ugh! siapa yg berani memukulku!?" ujar laki-laki tersebut sambil melihat dari arah mana orang yg memukulnya." ukhh! kau...!" dan benar saja laki-laki tersebut langsung berlari kearah anak yg memukulnya_

_'SET' 'DUAAKKKK'_

_Dengan mudah anak itu menghindari pukulan laki-laki tersebut dan kemudian menendang perut sang laki-laki, lalu mengandeng tangan gadis berambut magenta dan berlari dari laki-laki yg meringis kesakitan._

_"kau tidak terluka?" ujar laki-laki berambut hitam._

_sang gadis pun mendongakan wajahnya dan menggelengkan kepala menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja._

_"baiklah kalau begitu, pulanglah nanti ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum._

_"a-arigatou um..."_

_"shinn, shinn asuka, panggil saja shinn dan namamu?"_

_"umm...shi-shinn-kun, ummm...na-namaku Lunamaria Hawke pa-panggil aku luna"_

_"baiklah,luna kau pulanglah"_

_"umm...arigatou shinn-kun, jaa"_

_"jaa"_

_Flashback end_

Pagi yg indah untuk beraktivitas, burung-burungpun berkicau, sinar matahari memancarkan cahayanya menuju ke sebuah ruangan atau yg bisa disebut kamar, terlihatlah gadis magenta sedang menikmati mimpi indahnya.

Gadis berusia 20 tahun ini bernama Lunamaria hawke, gadis tersebut terlihat tomboy dan sangat dingin dengan orang disekitarnya.

"onee-chan! sudah pagi apa kau tidak kuliah" teriak seseorang gadis atau yg lebih tepatnya adalah adik dari luna, yg bernama meyrin hawke.

sang gadis magenta yg awalnya tertidur dengan senyumannya sekarang menjadi dengusan, begitulah kejadian setiap pagi dikediaman hawke, dan segeralah luna bangun dari singgasananya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

setelah menyelesaikan ritualnya yg bernama mandi, luna langsung berpakaian dan turun ke bawah untuk membantu ibunya dan meyrin menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"_ohayou kaa-san!"_ seru luna dengan senyumnya yg manis.

"_ara,_ ohayou luna-_chan"_ jawab talia Gladys sembari menyiapkan makanan.

" _kaa-san,_ aku mau berangkat dulu ke kampus" ujar luna sambil mengambil roti di atas meja dan pergi.

"huuuhh, dia selalu berangkat duluan" gumam Talia yg ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.

Padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul 6 pagi tapi luna tetap memaksa untuk pergi ke kampus pagi sekali karna ingin ke perpustakaan untuk sekedar membaca buku yg menarik.

Sesampainya di halte

"_ohayou _luna-_chan_!" seru seorang wanita bersurai merah muda sambil mengandeng seorang pria berambut coklat. Ya….dia adalah sahabat luna lacus clyne dan kira yamato, mereka berdua adalah pasangan yg adem ayem karna yaa bias kalian lihat mereka berdua sangat mesra walaupun lacus adalah seorang anak pengusaha terkenal _clyne corp, _ yg dipimpin oleh ayahanda lacus, Siegel clyne.

"ah, _ohayou _lacus_-sama"_ canda luna sambil tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya.

"moo, luna-_chan _jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku merasa lebih tua dari kamu" ujar lacus sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, kira yg berada disebelahnya hanya terkekeh karna melihat kekasihnya yg imut.

"hehehe….sesekali bercanda di pagi yg indah….ah,_ohayou _kira -_kun_" luna memberikan senyuman pada kira.

"_ohayou"_ jawab kira sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga mengobrol bersama sambil menunggu bis datang.

SKIP TIME…...

Setelah sampai di univertsitas terkenal di kota ORB yg bernama Minerva, luna langsung saja berlari menuju perpustakaan untuk membaca buku yg ia suka.

"_jaa ne, _lacus-_chan , _kira-_kun_" ujar luna sembari melambakan tangan ke pada pasangan kekasih tersebut untuk menuju ke perpustakaan.

**(-_-)/\(^o^)7**

__Sembari berlari luna tidak sengaja menabrak segerombolan geng yg cukup ditakuti di universitas.

"hey! Apa kau tidak punya mata hahh!?" bentak ketua geng yg bernama Sting Oakley.

"go-gomen, a-aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak sengaja huh!?, Auel pukul dia!" perintah Sting pada Auel neider.

"_Ha'I_"

Luna hanya terduduk memenjamkan matanya sembari mengeluarkan air matanya, sekedar menerima pukulan dari Auel.

beberapa saat luna tidak merasakan apa-apa karna ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam bermata ruby dengan cekatan memblock pukulan Auel.

"siapa kau!? Berani-beraninya menahan pukulanku…!?" Tanya ketus seseorang berambut biru laut yg bernama Auel Neider anggota geng phantom pain.

"aku….aku hanya ingin melindungi gadis ini" jawab laki-laki berambut raven dengan santainya.

"KAAUUU!?"

Auel bersiap memukul orang tersebut, tetapi yg dipukul bisa menghindari dengan mudahnya.

"SIAPA SEBENARNYA KAU, HAH..!?"

"aku bukan siapa-siapa… jadi kau tak perlu tau siapa diriku, karna aku hanya ingin melindungi orang yg merasa terancam!"

"Auel, sebaiknya kita pergi saja, dan KAU, kali ini aku maafkan tapi kalau kau sampai ikut campur urusan kami, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu, ingat itu!" ujar Sting dengan ketusnya, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"siapa juga yg mau ikut urusanmu,dasar orang tidak normal"

"anoo…..a-arigatou" ujar luna

"ah, tak masalah aku senang membantumu…hehehe" 'sama seperti dulu, manis sekali'

"anoo…..a-aku boleh tau siapa na-namamu?" ujar luna dengan wajah memerah, yg ditanya hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yg malu.

"namaku shinn,shinn asuka dari kelas ekonomi ,dan sebentar lagi aku akan lulus sarjana" jawab orang yg bernama shinn'mungkin dia masih tidak ingat siapa aku….haaahh….pikun',"kalau namamu?"

"eh?,na-namaku lunamaria hawke dari kelas kimia, senpai"

"hahaha….jangan panggil senpai, apa aku terlihat tua sekali….panggil saja shinn biar lebih mudah"

"eh…iya… sen- maksudku shinn-kun" ujar luna sambil tersipu malu.

'anak ini pikun beneran kok gk ingat ama aku…',"emmm….baiklah aku mau ke kantin dulu ,jaa" ujar shinn sambil melambaikan tangan.

"jaa" ujar luna sambil melambaikan tangan 'aku merasa familiar dengan dia, sudahlah lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan dulu' pikir luna.

"wah-wah, kau diselamatkan oleh seseorang yaa" goda seorang laki-laki berambut navy blue dan disampingnya ada gadis berambut blonde sedang memegangi tangan si laki-laki tersebut.

"eh? Hey,athrun pagi-pagi sudah mesra" ujar luna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ya laki-laki tersebut bernama athrun zala, anak tunggal dari Patrick star eh, Patrick zala. Direktur perusahaan Zala corp, dan disampingnya adalah cagalli yamato, saudari kembar kira yamato tapi tidak identik.

"hooo…..kau iri ya karna tidak punya pacar?" goda athrun.

"eh? Bu-bukan itu, baka!"

"hei, luna-chan wajahmu merah tuh…hehe" timbrung cagalli yg ikut-ikutan menggoda luna.

"moo, kalian itu! Lebih baik aku pergi saja" ujar luna dengan kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi dan melangkaahkan kaki pergi tadi tempat itu.

"yaaa, kalo sudah malu jadi ngambek deh, ya kan athrun?" ujar cagalli, "huh? Mulai lagi dia" cagalli hanya ber-sweat drop ria karna athrun sedang mengucapkan kata-kata yg entah dimengerti atau tidak oleh kekasihnya.

'Tsundere, Tsundere, Tsundere.' Gumam athrun, bisa dibilang dia seorang otaku. (kelewat OOC…hadeehhh).

"OI, ATHRUN JANGAN MENGUCAPKAN KATA SIHIR ITU DI DEPAN UMUM!" teriak cagalli di dekat telinga athrun.

"aish, kau ini menganggu orang saja, ayo kita ke kelas!" ujar athrun sambil menutupi telinganya yg berdenyut, sedangkan orang yg disampingnya hanya terkekeh kecil melihat perilaku kekasihnya itu.

(-_-)/\(^o^)7

Drrrtt….. Drrrtt….. Drrrtt…..

'siapa yg menelpon?' gumam luna sambil melihat _smartphone_nya.

_Meyrin is calling_ begitulah tulisan yg ada di _smartphone _ luna.

"moshi-moshi, mey? Iya, APAAAA?" suara luna menggelegar kemana-mana,"sstttt…dilarang berteriak hawke-san!" ujar penjaga perpustakaan tsb,"ah! Go-gomen, jadi aku harus menuruti permintaannya…tapi bagaimana jika aku menolak…kalau begitu aku akan menolaknya!" ujar luna dengan tegas, sambil menggerutu tak jelas dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kelas. Ya paling tidak untuk melupakan permintaan dari adiknya yg aneh.

Sedang enak-enaknya berjalan sambil menggerutu tiba-tiba luna menabrak(lagi) seseorang.

"a-ano…gomenasai, aku tidak sengaja" ujar luna sambil menjulurkan tangan kepada orang itu.

"Iie, douite….eh? kau kan luna yg tadi dihadang geng….emmm….phantom apa gitu…" ujar shinn dengan wajah innoncent.

'eh? Ini anak polos amat yak…?'gumam luna dalam hati "iya emang kenapa?" ujar luna dengan wajah datar (Slenderwomaaaannn…..XD *pletak Luna: MAKSUDMU APA HAH? MUKA RATA? Author:*pundung di pojokan).

"errr….tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya saja, ahahaha…" jawab shinn sambil tertawa hambar (tambahin garam gih shinn: ah! Iya mungkin akan lebih gurih…..XD), 'eh, kenapa dia seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan dia 'TSUNDERE' (Capslockjebol…XD) gumam shinn dalam hati,"ano…aku harus pergi dulu, jaa~".

"hm.."

Luna langsung berlarian kecil kea rah kelas yg akan dimasukinya dan setelah duduk di kursi yg pas kemudian dia memasang wajah datarnya (slenderwoman lagiii….!XD *ditodong pake beam Luna: menyerah atau tidak? Author: ah! Maaf saya khilaf ._.).

SKIP TIME

Setelah menyelesaikan kelas, luna berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju cafeteria, huh? Kenapa? Mungkin gara-gara dosen killer tadi,yaa jadi kelas yg dimasuki luna adalah kelasnya Mr. Raww le Cruest.

Sesampainya di cafeteria luna menuju ke meja sahabatnya, tahu kan? Kalo gk liat di chapter 1 (._.)v

"hai, kalian..!" teriak luna sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah sahabatnya.

"ara, Luna-chan?"

"yo! Luna"

"ummm…..mana _Bodyguard _kalian..?" Tanya luna dengan nada bercanda.

yang di Tanya Cuma menggembungkan pipi mereka, sedangkan yg bertanya hanya menahan tawa.

"ah, luna-chan, kau kenal dengan shinn asuka?" Tanya lacus.

"uhm, tadi aku baru berkenalan dengan dia, ada apa sih memangnya?" tanya luna balik.

"umm…mungkin akan aku ceritakan tentang asal-usul dari makhluk yg bernama shinn asuka itu" ujar Lacus "Pada mulanya shinn adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan asuka corp yg terkenal sampai seluruh dunia itu"

"HAAAHH!"

"diamlah"

"u-uhm"

"Perusahaan tersebut di kelola oleh keluarga asuka, keluarga yg selalu bahagia sampai kejadian itu terjadi"

Luna mata membulat bukan karena apa yg diceritakan oleh lacus tapi dia melihat makanan yg ingin sekali dia makan 'cookies coklat' yg ada di cafeteria setiap satu minggu sekali. (HUAHAHAHAHA….sama seperti ane maniak cookies…XD), lacus hanya menghela nafasnya ketika melihat luna berlari menuju ke kue yg selalu diidamkannya itu.

TRAANGG,BRUAAKK,JRAAASSHH,SLAASHH MEOW..

yg terakhir abaikan,bek to setori.

Dan akhrinya luna dapat cookiesnya YEEEYY- umm…kembali ke cerita.

"hadeh, luna-chan kau selalu begitu kalau ada cookies" ujar lacus yg langsung sweatdrop sementara cagalli yg dari tadi diam malah asyik membaca buku pacarnya, ya yg dibaca cagalli adalah manga, pacarnya adalah otaku…(*digamparathrun).

"hehehe….I Love Cookies, sekarang lanjutin" ujar luna sambil krenyes-krenyes…XD

dengan helaan nafas lacus menlanjutkannya "haaahh…..sampai dimana kita?"

"sampai kejadian itu terjadi"

"ah, kejadian yg merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua shinn pada saat dia berumur 3 tahun dan sekarang dia dirawat oleh ayahku, orang tua shinn meninggal karna dibunuh oleh rival perusahaannya."

"HAAAAHHH!?"

"jangan terlalu lebay"

"ah iya maaf,oke lanjutkan"

"perusahaan tersebut bernama Gil corp."

"nama yg aneh"

"jangan komen"

"baiklah"

"dan sekarang shinn telah menjabat sebagai direktur di perusahaannya sendiri Asuka corp,tapi dengan nama samaran Ace Asuka."

"ohhhhh"

"kenapa responnya hanya 'ohhhh'?"

"apa boleh buat Cuma itu yg di tulis oleh author" ujar luna sambil nunjuk ke author (oi balik ke cerita…atau aku pecat kalian *deathglare)

"lebih baik jangan melihat ke authornya dulu" bisik lacus pada luna"aku lanjutkan, perusahaannya sekarang bekerjasama perusahaanku dan perusahaan milik ayahnya athrun."

" jadi athrun kenal dengan shinn itu"

"kalau kenal memang kenapa?"

Luna melirik kea rah belakang dan langsung terbelalak.

* * *

Maaf saya masih newbie disini...  
boleh minta saran dan kritik, kritik pedas juga boleh kok malah saya berterima kasih kalau ada yg memberi kritik pedas (Shinn: KRIPIK PEDAS BAKAUTHORR!)

Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Understand!**

* * *

**Desclaimer:MOBILE SUIT Gundam SEED Destiny bukan punya saya titik tidak pake koma**

**Warning: typo belom dikandangin,EYD agak hancur, OOC (sangaaaattt), abal, dll**

**Genre: Romance ,sedikit humor**

**Main Pairing: ShinnxLuna, slight KiraxLacus ,Athrunxcagalli**

* * *

**Popcaga: maaf, ini juga baru pertama kalinya saya buat fic,jadi maaf masih banyak Typo  
dan terima kasih sudah nyemangatin saya dan mereview fic yg kurang menyenangkan ini.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Ingatan**

* * *

"Kalau kenal memang kenapa?" ujar seseorang dari belakang.

Luna terbelalak kaget karna ada seseorang yg datang secara tiba-tiba.

"WAAAAHHHHHHHH…!"

"oi,oi jangan lebay"

"eh? Maaf"

"yang diceritakan oleh lacus-nee memang benar,aku adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha terkenal di dunia _Asuka corp_" ujar orang yg bernama Ace Asuka a.k.a Shinn asuka.

"ara, shinn-kun tumben kau kemari biasanya kamu langsung pulang ke rumah " Ujar Gadis bersurai Pink.

"oh, kebetulan aku ada waktu senggang, jadi aku memutuskan ke cafeteria terlebih dulu dibandingkan langsung ke rumah, kalian tau aku selalu bosan disana" ujar shinn cuek, sedangkan luna hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"ara,luna-chan terlihat tidak percaya hehe…" ujar lacus

"benar juga sampai-sampai dia melongo seperti itu hahaha…." Ujar shinn "Oi jangan melamun nanti ada lalat masuk lho!" lanjut shinn sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah luna.

**Luna Pov**

'apa benar dia benar-benar anak pengusaha?' (bukan dia anak orang..-_- Luna:Diam! Author: ah ya baiklah ._.).

Aku terus melamun sehingga tanpa sadar ada tangan yg melayang di depanku WAAAAHHHHHH!HANTUUUU! (Hoi itu tangan shinn Luna: ah benarkah? Syukurlah)

**Luna Pov End**

"WAAAAHHHHHH!HANTUUUU!" teriak luna,sedangkan shinn,lacus,dan cagalli (maaf ne cag kau dicuekin…^^a cagalli: tak apa yg penting dapet gaji…..XD Author: mata duitan…-_-),menutup telinga masing-masing.

"hey! Luna-chan jangan lebay dong!" ujar lacus sembari menutup telinganya.

"ah! Go-gomen, aku kira tangannya hantu hehehe" ujar luna yg langsung di tanggap dengan sweat drop dari teman-temanya.

Setelah beberapa lama tentang asal usul shinn asuka, sekarang luna menyadari bahwa shinn adalah anak yg waktu itu menolongnya dari preman (aku sendiri gk yakin).

Tetapi luna hanya menanggapinya dengan diam karna dia bukan orang yg lebay *digampar* dengan wajah datarnya (SLENDERRRWOMAN AGAIN…!XD Luna: mau aku bunuh kau hah!? Author: maaf-maaf saya sangat khilaf -_-).

Setelah beberapa jam mereka mengobrol ria(?) akhirnya kedua teman luna yaitu Lacus dan cagalli meninggalkan dunia *diinjek pake gundam* -salah—dijemput oleh malaikat maut *dibeam ama lacus* –salah lagi—dijemput bodyguard *disaber ama kira*—err uda ketiga kalinya salah—dijemput kekasih mereka masing-masing *digampar reader*-sekali lagi kembali ke cerita.

Sekarang hanya mereka berdua saja yg berada di café,suasana menjadi hening seketika karna luna sangat malu bila berhadapan dengan lelaki tampan (ngimpi *dibeam ama shinn) didepannya.

'apa dia benar dia anak yg menolongku waktu itu'pikir luna

Sembari berkutat dengan pikirannya shinn yg saat itu diam seribu bahasa mulai membuka mulutnya.

"hey, apa kau pernah berurusan dengan preman?" ujar shinn.

Luna dengan spontan mengangguk pelan, "ya, pernah. Dulu saat aku masih kecil. Waktu itu ada seorang anak yg menolongku, yang ku ingat darinya adalah rambut ravennya, mata rubynya dan tubuhnya yg tegap, dia juga tampan. Walaupun masih kecil, dia tidak seperti anak yg lain, bisa dibilang dia sangat tegas dan berani. Kau tau aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya, dan aku bercita-cita ingin menikahi dia sejak hari itu. Aku bertekad membuat keluarga yg bahagia dengannya. Meskipun sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya lagi dan... Hey! jangan melongo terus…."ujar luna dengan panjang lebar yg hanya ditanggapi shinn dengan lamunan.

"eh? Gomen aku melamun tadi"ujar shinn sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg sebenarnya tidak gatal,"nee luna apa matanya mirip denganku? Apa kulitnya sepertiku? Apa rambutnya sepertiku?" tanya shinn dengan bertubi-tubi.

"dari yg aku lihat sih, sama persis tapi aku tak yakin kau itu anak yg waktu itu" jawab luna dengan dinginnya.

"apa kau tidak mengingat namanya?" tanya shinn sekali lagi dengan nada yg serius.

"eh?...ettooo…..aku lupa dengan namanya tapi aku masih ingat dia memiliki sapu tangan berwarna merah yg ada di tangannya, aku tidak tahu itu buat apa tapi mungkin itu jimat keberuntungannya"

"apakah ini?" ujar shinn sambil menunjukan sapu tangan yg dimaksud luna.

"ah iya itu dia aku ingat,eh!tapi mengapa kau bisa memiliknya?"

"ini hadiah berharaga dari orang tuaku yg telah tiada" luna yg mendengar itu langsung menunduk,"ma-maaf shinn aku tidak tahu—".

"tak apa luna, kau kan baru tau" potong shinn sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya,"err….luna bagaimana kalau anak itu adalah aku?"

"eh?,emmm….mungkin saja sih karna yg aku tahu kau hampir mirip dengan anak itu, Apa mungkin kau anak itu!?" tanya balik luna dengan nada yg amat kepo *digampar luna

"mungkin iya , mungkin tidak hahaha…." Ujar shinn sambil tertawa , membuat luna bersweatdrop ria,"tapi dulu aku pernah menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil berambut magenta yg diahadang preman, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik apabila tersenyum seraya melihat malaikat, tapi yg membuat aku heran adalah pakaiannya seperti seorang laki-laki" luna memiringkan kepala tanda kalau dia lagi keseleo(?) –err bukan sepertinya dia bingung—(luna & shinn: you don't say).

"errr….apa dia memakai pakaian warna biru dan memakai celana pendek?" tanya luna karna dia sangat penasaran dan sekaligus kepo tentang anak yg diselamatkan oleh shinn sama dengan dirinya yg dulu diselamatkan oleh anak 'itu'.

"sebentar aku uji di ITB dan IPB dulu" ujar shinn sambil menahan tawa.

"eh….HEY! APA HUBUNGANNYA?" ujar luna dengan nada yg keras dan sekaligus menggembungkan pipinya dan shinn hanya tertawa melihat tingkah luna yg imut tersebut, "kau jadi cantik dan imut kalau sepertu ini hahaha" ujar shinn sambil mencubit luna karna saking gemesnya.

*blush* "SH-SHINN NO BAKA" teriak luna dan langsung berdiri untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Shinn yg melihat kejadian itu langsung berdiri sebelum luna menghilang dari pandangannya,langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya sampai menyaingi kecepatan _mobil sport_ –err terlalu berkhayal.

Dan sampailah mereka disebuah taman dengan air mancur ditengahnya dan bangku taman yg mengelilingi serta lampu taman yg menghiasi seluruh taman tersebut.

"Luna tungu!"

"tidakkk!"

'eh apa kalau ngambek sampai segitu yaa?' "Luna" shinn memegang tangan luna dan langsung mencium bibir luna dengan penuh kasih sayang padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

Luna yg saat itu ingin sekali memberontak, namun itu sia-sia karna luna sekarang menikmatinya (lha? Seneng amat ente…),sampai shinn melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"shi-shinn ?" tanya luna yg menirukan aziz gagap *digaplok.

"Luna, akulah yg selama ini kau cari dari dulu, aku yg saat itu menyelamatkanmu dari preman tersebut, dan a-a-aku….ja-ja-jatuh c-cin-cinta …..pa-pa-padamu sa-saat itu" ujar shinn dengan sangat jujur kacang hijau (shinn & luna :itu bubur BaKauthor….!).

Mata luna langsung membulat dan keluar dari wajahnya….WAHHHHHH! –abaikan itu bohong belaka gk sampe keluar,sumpah itu bohongan jangan percaya coba lihat luna kalo tidak percaya,eh malah gk percaya aku gk bohong kok (shinn&luna: SUDAHLAH LANJUTIN AJA) *pundung dipojokan merenungi nasib*—"ap-apa i-itu be-be-benar ?" ujar luna, dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan beserta blushing oleh shinn.

"aku tidak bohong luna" jawab shinn jujur,dan luna pun bertanya"bu-buktinya?"

"buktinya adalah kau?" 

"eh kenapa aku?"

"iya soalnya kau selalu berada dipikiranku terus" gombal shinn,luna hanya blushing

"shinn!"

Merekapun berpelukan seperti teletubies –err maaf terlalu lebay— dan mereka pulang kerumah dan esok harinya menikah dan punya anak –eh cepet amat,belum kok belum sampte tahap itu masih ada lanjutannya kok beneran deh belom nikah mereka,sumpah ane jujur mereka belom nikah (Shinn:BaKauthor cepat lanjutin atau kau mau aku injek pake destiny,hah? Author: i-iya *pundung).

"aku mencintaimu luna"

"aku juga"

End chapter.

* * *

Author side:

Shinn: ada lanjutannya? Aku tidak sabar untuk melamar luna *sambil ngeluarin cincin

Author: sabarlah mungkin chapter depan akan ada konflik antara shinn dan gilbert mungkin akan ada oc,mungkin luna blushing mulu *ngelirik luna

Luna: kalian sama aja! *blushing

Shinn: Kau cantik kalau blushing luna….hahaha….imut kayak boneka benerkan BaKauthor?

BaKauthor: bener banget, eh! Kau panggil apa barusan?

Shinn: errrr tidak ada…*kabur pake destiny

Luna: *cengo

Author: ah! Saya minta review dan saran atau apalah yg penting buat koreksi dari fic yg saya buat…. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Understand!**

* * *

**Desclaimer:MOBILE SUIT Gundam SEED Destiny bukan punya saya titik tidak pake koma**

**Warning: typo belom dikandangin,EYD agak hancur, OOC (sangaaaattt), abal, dll**

**Genre: Romance ,sedikit humor**

**Main Pairing: ShinnxLuna, slight KiraxLacus ,Athrunxcagalli**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Love**

Hening, itulah penggambaran suasana di taman yg terlihat indah,sama seperti suasana kedua insan yg sedang di mabuk asmara.

"Shinn"

"Luna"

"Shinn, aku mencintaimu"

"hah? Luna tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya shinn yg berpura-pura tidak dengar sambil berpelukan.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang,shinn-kun" ujar luna sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat shinn terkekeh melihat tingkah luna yg childish.

"ahahaha…kau imut sekali kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku mencubit pipimu terus saking gemesnya…" ujar shinn sambil mencubit pipi luna.

"awww….shinn-kun, sakiiittt….lepaskaann…!"

"hehehe….iya iya aku lepaskan…"

Akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan tersebut, dan tiba-tiba datang sebuah suara beserta dengan makhluknya.

"ciyeee…..ciyeee…yg lagi kasmaran nih…." Keduanya tersentak kaget karna ada orang mengetahui mereka sedang err…ehemberciumanehem.

"eh..siapa itu?" seru shinn dengan meredam keterkejutannya.

"ini aku shinn, athrun zala cowok tertampan di kampusmu hahaha" ujar pria bernama athrun sambil melambaikan tangannya tanda bahwa dia menyerah(?)

"narsis banget jadi orang" teriak pasangan itu.

"ahahah….memang benarkan kalau aku cowok tertampan tapi tetap pada satu orang—" ujar Athrun namun dipotong oleh shinn.

"ya ya kami sudah tau cagalli kan, tidak usah kau katakan kami sudah tau…eh ngemeng-ngemeng kenapa kau ada disini,athrun? Dan mana cagalli biasanya kau selalu bersamanya?" tanya shinn

"aku sedang bosan dirumah jadi aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke taman lalu bertemu dengan kalian yg sedang berciuman….dan kalau cagalli, dia sedang –dipaksa—shopping bersama lacus." Ujar athrun panjang x lebar (?).

"ohh" dan itulah balasan pasangan yg sedang dimabuk alco…eh asmara.

"hey, balasannya irit amat" shinn dan luna hanya tertawa melihat athrun ber-sweatdropp ria(?),"jadi, kalian sedang apa disini? Apa kalian sedang kencan? Karna tadi kalian berciuman mesra sekali aku jadi iri pada kalian.." ujar athrun yg ditanggapi dengan pipi memerah oleh para terdakwa.

"ahahahaha….kalian seperti cagalli yg pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat pertama kali aku tembak….hahaha"

"DIAMLAH KAU ITU!" seru kedua pasangan tersebut dengan hiasan semburat merah di pipi mereka,sementara athrun hanya tertawa.

"ah iya, aku ada urusan yg harus dikerjakan, yaa namanya juga direktur utama hahahaha…..dan selamat untuk kalian yg sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih….jaa~" kemudian athrun pamit untuk pulang dan memberi senyuman jahil yg membuat luna dan shinn memerah kembali.

"luna, hari sudah malam ayo kita pulang" ujar shinn dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh luna.

Hari semakin larut, udara semakin dingin shinn tidak tega melihat luna yg sedang menggigil kedinginan, akhirnya memakaikan sebuah jaket ke tubuh luna,"eh? Shinn-kun apa kamu tidak kedinginan?" tanya luna khawatir.

"tidak apa kok luna-chan, aku sudah terbiasa, lagipula aku tidak tega melihatmu kedinginan, nah ayo pulang!" ujar shinn sambil menarik tangan luna dengan lembut menuju ke parkiran motor dimana motor sportnya di parkirkan.

"nah ayo naik!" seru shinn, dan luna pun menuruti ,di perjalanan Shinn tak ada henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"nah, sudah sampai luna-chan~"

"nggh….shinn-kun, kau tahu ini bukan rumahku?" tanya luna bersamaan dengan sweatdrop yg tiba-tiba saja keluar.

"eh? Lha terus ini rumah siapa?" tanya shinn dengan polosnya membuat author gemes mau nonjok muka shinn.

"rumah hantu…ya rumah oranglah" ujar luna sambil menggembungkan pipinya karna kesal dengan shinn yg salah rumah.

"huh…mengapa gk bilang sih?"

"karna tadi kamu ngebut banget!"

"ahahaha…..maaf-maaf bagaimana kalau kamu menginap di rumah lacus-nee saja, aku masih tinggal disana" tawar shinn.

"emmm….baiklah, aku akan mengirim e-mail pada meyrin kalau aku menginap di rumah sahabatku"

"yosh,ayo kita berangkat"

'semangat amat nih anak' batin luna sambil ber-sweatdrop ria.

Kemudian shinn menancap gas motornya menuju ke mansion Clyne.

"shinn, apa belum sampai?"

"belum, beberapa menit lagi juga sampai?

Dan benar apa kata shinn beberapa menit! Ingat beberapa menit!,kemudian sampailah mereka di mansion yg megah bergaya khas eropa dengan taman yg indah didepan mansion serta air terj –mancur yg menghiasi taman tersebut.

"nah sampai" ujar shinn

"wooow, ini sama saja dengan istana aku tidak percaya bisa berada disini"

"aku juga masih belum percaya bahwa aku tinggal disini ahahaha…."

Setelah memarkirkan motornya, shinn mengajak luna untuk masuk kedalam rumah karna hari semakin larut.

"Selamat datang shinn-sama" itulah yg diucapkan pelayan setia keluarga clyne Malchio Reverend

"Malchio-san lama tak bertemu ya" ujar shinn.

"ah benar juga, anda sudah lama tidak kemari emm…kira-kira sudah bertahun-tahun anda tidak kemari ahahaha" canda Malchio

"heeehh….padahal baru beberapa minggu aku tidak kemari" Shinn mendengus karna pelayannya yg satu ini memang setia tapi suka bercanda, Luna yg melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis sampai setipis-tipisnya(?).

"Malchio-san, perkenalkan ini Lunamaria Hawke dia adalah gadis kecil yg aku ceritakan waktu itu" ujar shinn memperkenalkan luna.

"emmm….yg mana ya saya lupa hahahaha" canda Malchio (lagi) yg hanya ditanggapi Sweatdrop ria oleh kedua mons—orang tersebut.

"haahh….ya sudah kalau tidak ingat, err…lacus-nee mana?"

"beliau sedang berada di taman belakang"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan ke belakang, jaa~ Malchio-san, ayo luna" kemudian shinn pamit pergi ke taman belakang yg hanya di tanggapi anggukan oleh Malchio-san.

Sesampainya di taman, Luna berdecak kagum dengan keindahan taman yg berada di mansion tersebut,taman yg sangat indah dengan cahaya bulan yg menyinari, bunga-bunga yg indah mulai dari bunga mawar sampai melati ada disana sekaligus tukangnya(?).

"Wahhh…..kireiii…." Luna memandangi taman tersebut dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"ara, shinn-kun kau sudah pulang" seru wanita bersurai rambut pink dengan senyuman yg selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"ah, Lacus-nee tadaima"

"Okaeri shinn-kun, ara ada luna-chan juga?"

"Hai, Lacus-chan maaf aku mengganggumu"

"tak apa luna-chan, aku senang kok kalo ada orang yg menemaniku" ujar lacus

Mereka berdua mengobrol berbagai macam hal dan diselingi canda gurau, shinn hanya mengulas senyum ketika melihat kedua orang yg disayangi sedang asyik mengobrol.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11.30 P.M, Mereka bertiga beranjak dari kursi yg diduduki untuk kembali kedalam mansion, shinn berpisah dengan kedua gadis tersebut untuk menuju ke kamar dengan tempat tidur yg berukuran Queen Size, Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur yg empuk dan langsung memenjamkan matanya untuk memasuki alam bawah sadar anda lebih dalam dan leb –Tunggu! Kenapa hipnotis sih!? Sudahlah kembali kecerita.

(-_-)/\(^o^)7

Sementara itu…

"waahhh…cantik sekali…" Ujar seseorang berambut Magenta yg terlihat kagum dengan sebuah kamar yg berinterior kerajaan eropa (temboknya uda dicat).

"ara, biasa aja luna-chan, kamar yg biasa aja" ujar lacus sambil melambaikan tangannya

"bagaimana bisa? Kamar ini seperti kamar putri kerajaan dan…wahhh ada fotonya Kira-kun bersama Lacus-chan"

"Luna-chan, jangan dilihat mou…."

Mereka berdua bercanda ria(?) sampai larut malam.

(-_-)/\(^o^)7

Keesokan paginya . . . .

Seseorang berambut Raven dengan iris berwarna Ruby terbangun dari tidur panjangnya(?).

"ngghh…..apa ini berat sekali?" ujar shinny g masih mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Dan akhirnya….

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA….." Suara shinn menggema di seluruh ruangan.

END CHAPTER 3

* * *

Errr….sampai disini dulu….

sebelumnya makasih sama Popcaga karna uda nyemangatin...

Maaf,kalo jelek saya juga minta saran ama kritik sekaligus reviewnya….

Salam olah raga XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Understand!**

* * *

**Desclaimer:MOBILE SUIT Gundam SEED Destiny bukan punya saya sampai Meski Dunia hancur.**

**Warning: typo belom dikandangin,EYD agak hancur, OOC (sangaaaattt), abal,alur kecepetan, dll**

**Genre: Romance ,sedikit humor**

**Main Pairing: ShinnxLuna, slight KiraxLacus ,Athrunxcagalli**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Wed-ding**

Pagi yg cerah,suara kicauan burung yg indah dan…..

"GYAAAAAAAA….!"

Suara orang yg berteriak? Ya,dia adalah Ace Asuka a.k.a Shinn asuka Direktur Utama Perusahaan _Asuka Corp _perusahaan yg terkenal sampai pelosok dunia (WOOOWWW..XD)

"A-aap-aapa ya-yaang kau lakaukan disini?" teriak shinn yg terkejut karna ada orang yg menindihnya saat tidur (jangan mikir yg aneh-aneh).

"ngghhh…..shinn-kun kenapa pagi-pagi sudah teriak?" ujar orang tersebut dengan ekspresi watados.

"Lu-Luna-chan, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Maaf aku salah kamar"

"heee? Kok bisa?"

"itu terjadi…

**Flashback**

Tengah malam

Seseorang berjalan di koridor mansion dengan langkah gontai seperti zombie.

"ngghh….mana dapurnya?" suara imut muncul dari bibir orang tersebut, bisa dibilang dia adalah war—wanita, ya dia Luna yg sedang ingin mencari minum didapur.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama disertai langkah 'Zombie', akhirnya luna sampai di sebuah ruangan berinterior seperti dapur di restoran papan penggilasan—maksudku papan tul—papan atas.

Terdengar suara kucuran air, dan suara orang sedang minum (Luna: aku sudah tau itu!).

Luna pun lekas pergi meninggalkan dapur dan kembali menuju kamar mayat—kamar Lacus (aiishh slah mulu), setelah tiba di depan kamar Luna tidak merasa ada kejanggalan di depan pintu kamar tersebut.

Langsung saja luna masuk kedalam kamar itu dan kemudian ditutuplah pintu tersebut tanpa melihat sebuah tanda didepan pintu tersebut.

Apa ada yg penasaran akan tulisan tersebut? Baiklah, tanda tersebut bertuliskan nama Shinn Asuka.

Luna langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur berukuran Queen "ngghh….kenapa kasurnya lebih empuk dari kasur sebelumnya?" gumam luna.

Setelah melihat-lihat luna langsung membelalakan mata karna kamar itu berbeda dengan kamar lacus, dan yg lebih terkejutnya lagi disamping luna ada sesosok mons—manusia besurai Raven sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

'shi-shinn-kun?' gumam luna dalam hatinya 'apa aku salah masuk ruangan ya? Terserahlah yang terpenting aku sekamar dengan orang yang aku cintai hihihi' kemudian luna memeluk badan kekasihnya dengan erat,sementara yg dipeluk hanya reflek membalas pelukan tersebut seperti memeluk guling, pelukan tersebut membuat luna terasa nyaman.

Dan luna tertidur dengan nyenyak sampai pagi menjelang.

**Flashback end**

"…Begitulah yg terjadi" ujar luna disertai semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Shinn yg mendengar itu hanya terdiam, kemudian Semburat merah muncul di wajah tampan Shinn (ngimpi…XD) "anoo….Luna-chan, apa tadi malam aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu,kan?"ujar shinn dengan nada ragu, pasalnya shinn khawatir kalau saja dia berbuat hal yg tidak senonoh tadi malam.

"Tidak kok, sayang, bahkan kamu memelukku dengan erat tadi malam, aku merasa nyaman didekatmu, hihihi…" ujar luna sambil terkekeh kecil sekaligus menggoda shinn yg tengah salah tingkah.

"ahahaha…..begitu ya…." Shinn hanya tertawa kikuk sekaligus kehabisan kata-kata untuk diucapkan bersamaan dengan author yg 'juga' kehilangan kata-kata..XD

"kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, dan terima kasih atas pelukanmu tadi malam,shinn-kun" ujar luna sembari mencium bibir shinn dengan penuh kasih sayang tanpa ada nafsu diantara mereka berdua (waduh jangan samapai ada lemon…).

Iris Ruby shinn membulat karna menerima ciuman mendadak dari luna, shinn mulai menikmatinya, dan ciuman tersebut berhenti ketika….

'BRAKKK'

Sebuah pintu dibuka dengan paksa.

Di depan pintu terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai pink yg masih memakai pakaian tidur a.k.a piyama.

"ara, shinn-kun dan luna-chan sedang bermesraan" Shinn dan luna yg melihat lacus berdiri di depan pintu hanya bisa mematung dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah mereka "sebaiknya aku pergi keruang makan saja, tehehehe" lanjut lacus sembari melangkahkan kaki dan menutup pintu kamar tersebut.

"ano nee shinn-kun, apa tadi lacus-chan salah paham?"

Dan yg ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya saja tandanya kalau dia sedang olah—tidak mengerti.

Sementara itu diruang makan,terlihat 3 mons—orang sedang duduk menikmati sarapan mereka dengan suasana hening.

"Lacus-nee, ta-tadi p-pa-pagi kau me-lihat ka-kami berci-ci-ci-ciuman?" shinn mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"iya, memang kenapa? Aku sudah diberi tahu oleh athrun kalau kalian sudah menjadi kekasih, aku juga terkejut bisa secepat itu kalian menjadi kekasih padahal kalian berdua baru saja berkenalan, aku tidak habis pikir dengan kalian, apa ini sudah takdir?" ujar lacus panjang x lebaer(?),"atau jangan-jangan Shinn-kun menghipnotis Luna-chan supaya mendongkrak kepopuleran Shinn-kun karna Luna-chan yg cantik jelita, sekaligus menjadi incaran semua cowok di kampus, dan….dan—" lanjut Lacus dengan nada khawatir.

"Lacus-nee, aku tidak sejahat itu dan mana mungkin aku menghipnotis Lu-chan, memang sih aku punya keahlian menghipnotis tapi tidak untuk mendongkrak ban eh mendongkrak kepopuleranku" jelas shinn sambil bersweatdrop begitu juga dengan luna dan sang author.

"ohh begitu, aku kira shinn-kun akan menghipnotis gadis paling cuek nan cantik sekampus ini" ujar lacus sambil melirik ke Luna yg gelagapan karna matanya ditutup—tunggu?! Ngapain matanya ditutup..?!

"wah, begitu ya, aku kira Lunca-chan cewek idaman seluruh kampus, eh ternyata cewek tercuek….hahahaha" ujar shinn sedikit menggoda luna "tapi kenapa aku yang terpilih menjadi kekasihnya? Hahaha" lanjut shinn sambil memeluk bahu luna.

"mou…kalian ini selalu menggoda orang saja" ujar luna malu, sementara shinn dan lacus hanya tertawa.

SKIP

Sekarang luna sedang bersiap untuk kencan pertamanya,berhubung sekarang Libur kuliah, Luna memakai pakaian agak minim (pakaiannya sama persis seperti nagi bloody roar 4 tetapi baju dalamannya Kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih) sedangkan shinn memakai Kaos berwana biru tua dipadu dengan jaket berwana biru laut dan celana jeans panjang berwarna putih dan memakai kacamata biasa berwarna putih (sama kayak yg saya pake…XD).

Dan mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil Nissan 350Z berwana merah ruby, luna yg pertama kali melihat itu hanya berdecak kagum karna orang yg selama ini ingin ditemuinya ternyata adalah Direktur sekaligus pemilik persusahaan terkenal di seluruh dunia _Asuka Corp_, Author juga gk percaya kalau luna pacaran ama orang kaya *digampar luna.

Setelah sampai di taman bemain,pasangan yg sedang dimabuk alcho—asmara itu bersenang-senang layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali diajak ke taman bermain, mereka mulai menaiki roller coster,bom-bom car, gokart, dan yg terakhir biang ker—biang lala.

"Hey! Pemandangan dari sini memang indah ya?" shinn mulai membuka suara karna dari tadi hanya hening.

"hn…dan aku sangat bahagia sekali" ujar luna dengan cerianya, "dulu aku pernah berkhayal bahwa kau akan melamarku di sini….aku sungguh ingin sekali dilamar olehmu di tempat seperti ini" lanjut luna disertai semburat merah.

Shinn yg mendengar hal itu hanya terdiam karna malu dan wajahnya ditutupi dengan semburat merah "Luna-chan, bagaimana kalau semua yg kau impikan itu terjadi disini?"

"kalau itu terjadi sekarang, aku akan sangat bahagia karna hidupku sudah sempurna karna aku memiliki orang yg aku cintai, aku impikan dan orang selalu ada disisiku seperti keluargaku dan sahabatku" ujar luna dengan senyum tulusnya.

Shinn hanya berdecak kagum karna kata-kata yg dikeluarkan luna melebihi yg diperkirakannya sekarang, karna shinn berpikir bahwa luna akan seperti gadis zaman sekarang yg hanya mementingkan harta saja.

"anoo…..Luna-chan a-a-aku pu-punya hadiah untukmu" ujar shinn sambil merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil sesuatu "ini untukmu" shinn memberikan sebuah kotak dilapisi dengan kertas kado berwarna magenta seperti rambut Luna dengan pita berwarna merah ruby.

"apa ini shinn-kun?"

"Sudahlah buka saja"

Kemudian luna merobek kertas kado dengan _slow motion_ yg sangat, dan alangkah terkejutnya luna karna melihat kotak cincin berwarna merah, Kemudian luna membuka kotak tersebut alangkah terkejutnya lagi, dia melihat sebuah cincin dengan permata Ruby di atasnya.

"a-apa ka-kamu ma-aau me-la-la-lamarku?" ujar luna dengan wajahnya yg semakin memerah.

"hm, itu adalah cincin yg dipakai oleh ibuku saat ayah melamar ibu, dan cincin itu di berikan kepada ayah angkatku setelah mereka meninggal dan menyuruhnya untuk memberikannya kepadaku pada saat aku akan melamar seseorang dan seseorang itu adalah kamu Lunamaria hawke" ujar shinn dengan romantisnya "Apa kau mau menjadi istri sekaligus anak-anak dariku Lunamaria Hawke?"

"iya, aku mau Shinn asuka-kun!" ujar luna sambil memeluk shinn.

Dan itulah rencana shinn, padahal mereka barusaja menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi shinn melakukan ini dengan beberapa alasan tertentu, pertama dia ingin merebut(memimpin sepenuhnya) kembali perusahaannya ayahnya, kedua dia sangat mencintai Luna, ketiga dia ingin melinddungi luna karna shinn tahu kalau luna sedang dalam bahaya karna diincar oleh anak dari pimpinan rival perusahaan ayahnya _Gil Corp._ dan yg terakhir Shinn sedikit curiga degan dengan wajah ibu angkat luna yg mirip sekali dengan istri dari rival perusahaan ayahnya, karna shinn pernah melihat sekilas foto yg berada diponsel Luna.

End Chapter!

* * *

Catatan Author:

Shinn disini punya banyak mata-mata professional, jadi sebelum ada yg bertanya akan saya jawab dulu.

Dan untuk Luna,dia sebenarnya tidak lemah walau terlihat lemah terlihat dari Chapter 1 dia terlihat lemah padahal Luna menguasai semua tehnik Judo,wushu,dan beberapa tehnik Kung fu, dan dia tidak pernah menunjukannya kepada semua orang karna akan menimbulkan masalah.

Selesai dah chappie 4

Dan jangan tanya kenapa saya kasih judul **Wed-ding** saya saja bingung mau menamai apa…hahahaha….

Dan terima kasih karna ada yg uda nyemangatin saya…

MOHON DIREVIEW.


	5. Chapter 5

**Catatan:** Mungkin ini akan saya rubah ratenya dari 'T' menjadi 'M' untuk jaga-jaga bila saya memasukan unsur yang errr…..aaaa….emmm ya gitulah *dijitak* ya pokoknya akan saya rubah mungkin akan ada sedikit 'Lime' atau 'Lemon' yg kaku…huahaaha….

Jadi dimohon untuk yg umurnya dibawah 17th untuk tidak membaca ataupun mengcopy—tunggu?! Apanya yg di copy…?! Baiklah jangan dipikirkan pokonya jangan sampai membaca

**Understand!**

* * *

**Desclaimer: Capek nulisnya yg penting bukan punya ane**

**Warning: typo belom dikandangin,EYD (sangat) hancur, OOC (sangaaaattt), abal,alur kecepetan, Lemon,Lime,Rape dll**

**Genre: Romance ,sedikit humor,**

**Main Pairing: ShinnxLuna, slight KiraxLacus ,Athrunxcagalli**

**Rate: M**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Forever**

"Nee…Shinn-kun, kenapa kau ingin menjadikanku istrimu?" ujar luna yg berada di pelukan shinn.

"mungkin ini akan terasa aneh tapi alasan aku menjadikanmu istri adalah pertama aku bisa merebut hak kepemilikan perusahaan _Asuka corp_ kembali, kedua aku bisa memiliki kamu cinta sejatiku , ketiga melindungimu dari orang yg bernama Rey Za Burrel, dan yg terakhir aku mencurigai seorang wanita berambut kuning kecoklatan yg ada di layar ponselmu" ujar shinn panjang x lebar(?)

"apa yg kamu maksud adalah dia?" ujar luna sambil menunjukan foto Talia Gladys.

"ah! Benar dia, aku curiga dengan dia mungkin karna dia istri dari rival ayahku"ujar shinn sambil memegang dagu seperti orang yg sedang sakit gi—orang yg sedang berpikir!.

"kau tau,dia adalah ibu angkatku beliau telah merawatku selama 5 tahun pasca orang tuaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini?" ujar luna yg sekarang terlihat sedih.

"Tenanglah, masih ada adikmu dan aku yg akan selalu menjagamu" kata shinn sembari menghibur luna.

"benarkah itu, shinn-kun?"

"ya, aku akan selalu menjagamu"

"terima kasih shinn-kun" ujar luna sambil menghapus air matanya yg keluar dari hidu—matanya.

"ayo kita pulang! Dan kita berdiskusi menentukan kapan hari pernikahan kita di gelar" ujar shinn dengan semangat masa mudanya (errr jangan tanya logatnya siapa ._.).

"hm, Baiklah!"

Shinn langsung menyambar tangan Luna menuntun menuju ke mobilnya dan langsung ke apartemennya, setelah sampai di apartemen shinn, luna mengerutkan dahi.

"shinn-kun kenapa kita tidak pulang ke mansionmu?"

"aku tidak enak pada lacus-nee dan yg lain karna akan merepotkan mereka…hehe" ujar shinn sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"huft, baiklah sebaiknya kita masuk, tapi apa boleh wanita masuk?"

"oh, masalah itu mudah sekali karna akulah pemilik Gedung apartemen ini hahaha" ujar shinn dengan tawa yg membahana sedangkan luna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "ayo masuk!"

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam apartemen shinn yg berada dilantai 1 nomor 07 yg bertuliskan 'Ace', dan mereka masuk kedalam, luna kagum dengan dekorasinya yg lumayan mewah, interior khas kerajaan eropa dengan sentuhan tradisional jepang, dan yg membuat luna sangat terkejut adalah apartemen shinn yg sangat luas melebihi apartemen mewah lainnya.

"apa kamu tidak bosan berada disini terus?"

"emmm….tidak, tapi kadang kala aku juga bosan berada di dalam sini"

Mereka berdua langsung duduk, mulai berdiskusi menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka, Luna yg saat itu sudah meminta izin pada keluarganya untuk menginap (lagi) dirumah sahabatnya karna alasan yg dibuat-buat.

"selesai! Jadi pernikahan kita akan diadakan tanggal 1 september, sesuai tanggal kelahiranku"

"iya, ini masih 2 bulan lagi, jadi kita persiapkan dengan matang-matang rencana yg telah kita buat"

"hm, nee…maaf luna-chan kamarnya Cuma satu" ujar shinn yg mengingat kejadian pada waktu itu.

"tak apa, lagi pula kita akan menikah dalam waktu dekat bukan" ujar luna sambil mendekati shinn untuk menggodanya.

Shinn mulai tergiur dengan bibir sensual luna yg dilapisi lipgloss rasa blueberry, Luna yg saat itu melihat shinn tergoda akan keseksian bibirnya hanya menyeringai.

Dan saat itulah mereka berdua mulai mendekatkan wajah, dan berciuman, awalnya ciuman kasih sayang tetapi lama-kelamaan menjadi pagutan mesra, saling melumat, saling menjilat.

* * *

**Lemon Side (siapkan tisu sebanyak mungkin,kantong plastic, dan kantung darah)**

* * *

Shinn mulai memindahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang luna, mencium, mengigit kecil sampai meninggalkan kissmark di leher itu sebagai tanda bahwa luna adalah miliknya, serta meremas dada Luna yg lumayan besar.

"aanhhh…..sh-shinn….ja…ahhhh….jangan" desah luna

"jangan apa luna-chan?" goda shinn.

"emmm…..ahhhh…." Luna mendesah kenikmatan akibat perlakuan shinn

"teruslah mendesah sayang, aku ingin mendengar desahanmu yg indah" ujar shinn dengan masih meremas dada luna.

Kemudian satu persatu baju yg dipakai luna dilucuti oleh shinn sehingga menyisahkan hanya celana dalam.

"ka-kawaii, kau menyembunyikan tubuh indahmu dibalik pakaian ini" puji shinn yg hanya ditanggapi dengan semburat merah oleh luna, dengan langkah perlahan shinn mulai memeluk luna.

Tangan kiri shinn mulai menelusuri bagian bawah luna yg masih ditutupi oleh celana dalam luna yg sudah basah, sementara tangan kanannya meremas dada luna dengan lembut sambil melumat bibir ranum gadis tersebut.

Luna secara reflek memegang kejantanan shinn yg mulai mengeras, membuka celana shinn dan mengusap-usap kejantanan shinn yg sudah ereksi.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari kedua mulut insan tersebut.

Sampai pada akhirnya tubuh luna mengejang sekaligus meneriakan nama shinn karna sudah sampai pada klimaksnya yg pertama.

Kemudian Shinn melepas pakaiannya dan terlihatlah perut sixpacknya dan dada bidangnya, lunapun hanya memerah melihat shinn telanjang dada.

Lalu shinn mencium bibir ranum luna sehingga luna tidak siap menerima serangan langsung dari sang kekasih.

Saat ini mereka sudah tidak memakai sehelai pakaian.

Shinn langsung membawa luna ke dalam kamarnya dengan menggendong bridal style, dan kemudian merebahkannya di atas kasur berukuran King size.

"apa kamu yakin mau melakukan ini, luna-chan?" tanya shinn ingin memastikan.

Dengan cueknya lunapun menjawab "ya, memang ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan 'itu' tapi kalau aku melakukannya bersamamu aku mau-mau saja"

"baiklah, kalau kamu bilang begitu, apa kau siap?"

"kapanpun aku siap shinn-kun" ujar luna dengan senyum manisnya.

Tergoda akan senyum manis luna, shinn pun memulai lagi aktivas yg sempat tertunda, kemudian shinn mulai memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang kewanitaan luna dengan hati-hati karna dia tidak ingin wanita yg dicintainya tersakiti, pertamanya agak susah memasukannya karna kedua pasangan tersebut baru pertama kali melakukannya.

"ta-tahan sedikit ini akan sakit" ujar shinn yg mulai memasukan kejantanannya.

Luna menggigit bibir bawahnya , dan air matanya pun mulai keluar akibat menahan rasa sakit seperti di tusuk seribu rupi—seribu jarum.

Shinn yg melihat itu langsung mencium bibir luna dan tangannya meremas dada luna dengan lembut seraya menghilangkan rasa sakit.

Setelah beberapa menit luna pun menggerakan pinggulnya tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Shinn mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, seraya berhati-hati karna tidak ingin menyakiti luna.

"shi-shinn….le-lebih….che-pat…."

Shinn yg mendengar desahan itu mulai mempercepat pinggulnya, terlihat luna menikmati perlakuan shinn.

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit mereka melakukan aktivitas tersebut dan luna sudah mencapai klimaksnya yg kedua, desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut mereka.

Shinn mulai merasakan miliknya berkedut, begitu juga dengan milik luna "a-aku….ma-mau….kelu-ar" ujar shinn dengan nafas yg tersengal-sengal.

"shi-shinn….ke-ke…aahhh…keluarkan…di-didalam…."

Shinn menuruti permintaan sang kekasih untuk memasukannya di dalam, dan mereka…

"aahhh…..SHINNNNNN!"

"LUNAAAAA….!"

Meneriakan nama pasangannya karna mereka merasakan klimaks.

Kemudian shinn berbaring di samping luna seraya memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat seakan akan tidak mau kehilangan sang kekasih.

"Luna-chan,maaf aku memasukkannya didalam" ujar shinn

Luna hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah shinn yg seperti anak kecl "taka pa kok, lagipula aku senang mengandung anak darimu, dan kita juga akan segera menikah bukan?"

Shinn hanya tersenyum simpul dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil luna.

(TIME SKIP) *buang tisu ke tempat sampah

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yg sudah berantakan seperti dilanda angin topan, dan terlihat dua mons—orang yg tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya akibat apa yg dilakukan mereka semalam.

"ngghh…..uhh…pinggulku sakit" rintih seorang gadis bersurai magenta, kemudian tersenyum karna yg berada dibawahnya adalah shinn sang kekasih hati tengah tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya.

'wajahnya memang tampan, tapi sifatnya masih seperti anak-anak aku suka itu'gumam luna dalam hatinya

"nggghhh…..luna lebih cepat lagi~"

"eh? Dia pasti bermimpi yg aneh-aneh, lebih baik aku ke dapur dan memasak sesuatu" ujar luna sambil mencari pakaian yg bisa ia gunakan.

Setelah menemukan pakaiannya, kemudian luna berjalan kearah dapur untuk memasak.

Shinn yg baru sadar kalau luna tidak ada di pelukannya hanya bisa berjalan gontai keluar dari kamarnya "hoaammm…..kemana dia?" shinn berjalan kedapur karna mendengar sesuatu disana.

Dengan boxer yg sudah di pakainya shinn pun berjalan ke dapur dan melihat kekasihnya atau sekarang bisa disebut calon istrinya sedang memasak sebuah sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Kemudian shinn berjalan dengan hati-hati dan memeluk luna dari belakang seraya berkata "kau tambah seksi bila memakai kemejaku" ujar shinn seperti bisikan di telinga luna.

Hembusan nafas shinn dileher jenjangnya membuat luna bergidik karna kalau dia terangsang kembali maka dia tidak akan berhenti melakukan 'itu'.

"Sudahlah shinn-kun aku masih lelah melakukan hal 'itu' lain kali saja" tolak luna dengan halusnya.

"hmmm….baiklah, kau memasaklah dulu, atau mau aku bantu?"

"tidak, teima kasih, lebih baik aku melakukannya sendiri daripada kau membantu karna setauku kau tadi malam belum puas" ujar luna kesal terhadap shinn yg selalu menggodanya.

"okey baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu"

(TIME SKIP)

Mereka berdua sampai di kampus.

"oi kalian berdua!" merasa di panggil shinn dan luna menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"athrun, kenapa kau berlari seperti itu?" tanya shinn yg melihat temannya ngos-ngosan.

"i-ini…hah…undangan…..untuk…..kalian….hah….datang….saja….dan lebih baik aku pergi dulu,karna aku sudah ditunggu oleh ca—"

"oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa" potong shinn sambil menahan tawa.

"enak saja! Ya sudah aku pergi dulu jaa~"

Shinn dan luna penasaran apa isi undangan tersebut, maka dari itu mereka membuka undangan tersebut.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat undangan tersebut.

Chappie 5 end

* * *

Errr….terima kasih yg sudah ngereview fic sederhana saya…XD

Dan maaf kalau lemonnya kurang atau kaku karna saya masih pemula jadi apapun resikonya minumnya teh—tunggu!? Ngapain ada iklan?! Jadi apapun resikonya akan saya terima…

dan sekali lagi terima kasih yg sudah ngereview…*nyodorin athrun zala

TTD

Author…XD

review


	6. Chapter 6

**Understand!**

* * *

**Desclaimer: yg penting bukan punya saya.**

**Warning: typo belom dikandangin,EYD (sangat) hancur, OOC (sangaaaattt), abal,alur kecepetan, Lemon,Lime,Rape dll**

**Genre: Romance ,sedikit humor,**

**Main Pairing: ShinnxLuna, slight KiraxLacus ,Athrunxcagalli**

**Rate: M**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Kebenaran **

Pagi yang cerah untuk menjalani aktivitas, burung-burung berkicauan, orang-orang berlalu lalang, dan sebuah…

"HEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!?"

Teriakan, ya benar sebuah teriakan terdengar dari lapangan parkir mobil.

"yang benar? Athrun akan menikah dengan cagalli?" ujar luna.

"hm, aku juga masih belum percaya bahwa mereka akan menikah" timbrung shinn, "aku tak habis pikir kalau kedua orang yg berbeda sifat bisa menikah, padahal dulu saat masih kecil mereka sering bertengkar dan sekarang mereka menikah, sungguh tak bisa dipercaya" lanjut shinn

"benarkah? Mereka berdua sering bertengkar? Padahal saat kami masih di ORB High school mereka berdua sangat akrab bahkan fans athrun sampai ada yg babak belur dihajar oleh cagalli karna mengejeknya" jelas luna.

"huft! Lebih baik kamu masuk ke kelas nanti telat, aku akan ke Aula kampus untuk bersiap-siap latihan berwisuda minggu depan" ujar shinn seraya mencium bibir luna, sedangkan yg dicium hanya mematung akibat perlakuan shinn serta semburat merah muncul di wajah cantik luna.

"Shinn-kun, jangan cium di sembarang tempat, malu nih!" ujar luna sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "eh! Kamu akan lulus sebentar lagi? Bagaimana mungkin padahal kita kan masih seumuran?"

"ya, memang kita seumuran tapi saat aku masih bersekolah dulu aku selalu loncat kelas, mungkin saja aku terlampau jenius hahahaha…." Ujar shinn penuh semangat sedangkan luna hanya sweat drop sebesar jagung."Lebih baik kamu masuk ke kelas dulu nanti telat lho, terus semua barang yg ada di rumahmu dipindahkan ke apartemenku besok" lanjut shinn disertai seringai mesumnya.

"eh? A-ap-apa aku a-a-a-kan ting-ting-gal bersamamu?" ujar luna yg tergugup karna mulai besok akan tinggal satu atap bersama shinn.

"iya, mau bagaimana lagi? Kita berduakan sudah melakukan 'itu' tanpa alat pengaman, seandainya kamu hamil aku kan bisa merawatmu,benarkan sayang~?" ujar shinn sambil menggoda luna.

"baiklah, aku akan menuruti perkataan SUAMIku tercinta" ujar luna dengan penekanan di kata'suami'.

"hahaha…..Baiklah besok kamu siap-siap, dan jangan lupa cari alasan yg kuat supaya ibu angkatmu percaya bahwa kamu mau hidup mandiri, dan tolong beriitahu adikmu untuk datang ke pesta pernikahan kita tapi jangan sampai ibumu itu tahu"

"Siap! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaa~ " luna pun pamit untuk menuju ke kelasnya, sedangkan shinn menuju ke aula kampus yg berada tidak jauh dari kelas luna.

Setelah kepergian kedua mons—orang tersebut, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa orang yg sedang mengawasi.

"ap-apa me-e-ereka te-telah mela-kukan hal i-i-i-i-itu?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai blonde entah pada siapa dia bertanya.

"mungkin mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, aku dengar shinn sudah melamar luna kemarin" dan sekarang gadis bersurai pink membuka suara.

"jadi, besok luna akan tinggal satu atap dengan shinn?" ujar pria bersurai coklat di sebelah gadis berambut pink.

"ya begitulah, kan mereka akan menikah? Kita juga tidak tahu pasti kapan mereka menikah? Setelah aku dan cagalli menikah atau sebelum aku dan cagalli menikah?" ujar pria berambut navy blue.

"hei! Sedang apa kalian disini?" ujar seseorang di belakang mereka.

Mereka semua tertegun saat melihat kebelakang, dan benar saja orang yg dibicarakan bereada tepat di belakang mereka.

"ah kami hanya sedang double date kok hahaha" ujar kira.

"hm, iya kita cuman double date saja tidak lebih" timbrung athrun.

"oh begitu, jadi double date itu harus bersembunyi di balik semak ya?" ujar shinn dengan seringainya, perlu diingat shinn juga sama seperti ninja jadi dia bisa merasakan bahwa ada orang yg mengikuti mereka.

"ah lebih baik kita ke kelas saja! Ayo kita pergi ke kelas!" ujar cagalli mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya tidak menambah kesan curiga terhadap shinn.

"iya, ayo! Jaa ne shinn-kun!~" pamit lacus dan langsung menyambar tangan sang kekasih diikuti juga oleh cagalli.

"huft! Mereka selalu saja kabur, lebih baik aku ke aula saja" ujar shinn yg sekarang benar-benar pergi ke aula.

Dikediaman Hawke

Terlihat dua orang wanita sedang duduk santai di sofa keluarga.

"hey! Mey, kakakmu dari dua hari yg lalu belum pulang? Apa dia tidak betah tinggal disini?" ujar talia ibu angkat luna dan meyrin.

"aku tidak tahu kaa-san, mungkin nee-chan ingin hidup mandiri, seingatku dia tidak mau merepotkanmu, dan tadi aku mendapat e-mail dari dia katanya nanti barang-barang yg ada di kamarnya akan di pindahkan di sebuah apartemen" ujar meyrin.

"haaahh….dia memang sangat keras kepala"

Kembali ke kampus

Luna sedang menunggu di sebuah café di seberang jalan yg tidak jauh dari kampusnya menuntut ilmu, dia sedang menunggu seseorang yg sangat dicintainya setelah kelas bubar.

Pukul 1 siang,sesekali dia melirik ke arah I-phone 5 nya (woooowww) apakah ada e-mail dari sang kekasih atau tidak.

DRRRTTT DRRRTTT

Sebuah e-mail masuk.

**From: Red_Ace**

**To: Princess_Magenta**

**Subject: (none)**

**_'kau berada dimana? Aku mengkhatirkanmu'_**

Luna tersenyum karna shinn selalu perhatian terhadap dirinya.

**From: Princess_Magenta**

**To: Red_Ace**

**Subject: (none)**

**_'tenanglah sayang aku baik-baik saja kok, sekarang aku berada di café milik , cepat kemari aku merindukanmu'_**

Balas luna dengan senyum yg masih mengembang di wajahnya.

"ehm" seseorang berambut blonde dengan luka di wajah berdehem "hey luna kenapa kamu tersenyum begitu?" ujar pemilik café Mwu la Flaga.

"eh! Mwu-nii kau membuatku terkejut" ujar luna terkejut karna didepannya sudah terpampang wajah sang dosen bahasa inggrisnya "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang dalam mood baik sekarang"

Ya mereka sangat dekat seperti kakak adik, Mwu sendiri sudah menganggap luna sebagai adiknya sendiri, dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Benarkah? Atau mungkin kamu mau bertemu dengan shinn?" Goda Mwu sambil mengedipkan matanya, luna hanya salah tingkah jika di singgung masalahnya dengan shinn.

"anoo…ettooo…itu..ahh…sudahlah, tolong buatkan aku milkshake coklat dan jangan lupa Brownies Coklat!" ujar luna mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"mengalihkan pembicaraan huh? Baiklah akan kubuat yg special buat adikku tercinta hahaha" ujar Mwu sembari melangkahkan kaki ke dapur.

"tolong tambahkan krim pada milkshakenya" imbuh luna dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Mwu.

'huft! Apa aku akan hamil atau tidak ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin memiliki anak' gumam luna dalam hati sambil melamun.

Sedang asyiknya melamun,Luna dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yg halus menutupi kedua kelopak matanya.

"si-siapa ini?"

"…"

"siapa? Jawab pertanyaanku?"

"…"

"shi-shinn?"

"hehehe" shinn terkekeh kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang luna dan mulai menjilatinya.

"he-hey, ja-angan di-disini aahhh…" ujar luna di iringi dengan desahannya.

"iya-iya, dilanjutkan dirumah ya?" ujar shinn sambil membuka mata luna.

"u-umm" jawab luna "tapi jangan kasar ya?" kini kedua pipi luna memerah 'dasar mesum'

"baiklah!" ujar shinn sambil menunjukan cengiran 5 jarinya.

"maaf menunggu lama!" datanglah Mwu sang pemilik café,"hoooo….ada Shinn atau bisa kusebut Ace asuka" ujar Mwu.

"oh hi! Mwu-san, lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaanmu dan istrimu Murrue-san?" tanya shinn.

"ah iya sudah lama tidak bertemu, keadaanku dan istriku baik-baik saja, kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Mwu balik

Dengan semangat shinn menjawab "hahaha….seperti yg kau lihat" ujar shinn sambil memeluk pundak luna yg sedang memakan browniesnya.

"hey, lihat-lihat donk kalo mau memeluk!" ujar luna dengan kesalnya karna harus aktivitasnya makannya berhenti,sedangkan kedua laki-laki tersebut hanya tertawa ria(?).

Satu jam saja ku telah—tunggu!? Ngapain juga aku nyanyi!? Satu jam sudah mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol dan sesekali bercanda.

"shinn-kun aku pulang kerumah dulu, sekalian mau beresin barang-barangku"

"boleh kuantar?" tawar shinn

"tidak usah,lebih baik aku naik bis saja biar tidak curiga" tolak luna halus "lagipula—"

"lagipula dia pemegang sangat ahli dalam ilmu beladiri seperti judo,wushu dan beberapa tehnik kung fu" timbrung Mwu cuek bebek.

"haaah! Jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan keahlianmu? Sungguh mengesankan, ada orang yg sehebat itu? Aku tidak percaya bahwa calon istriku seperti ini" ujar shinn penuh keterkejutan.

"iya, kata Mwu-nii aku memang menyembunyikannya karna aku tidak mau sombong atau apa, hanya untuk keadaan terdesak saja" ujar luna dengan tenangnya.

"baiklah! Aku biarkan kau pulang sendiri, terus besok akan kamu akan dijemput oleh cagalli aku akan meminta bantuannya supaya tidak ada rasa kecurigaan"

"hm! Baiklah aku pulang dulu, jaa~!" pamit luna sembari mengecup bibir shinn.

"ohhh ternyata orang yg sudah kuanggap adik akan menikah dengan direktur utama _Asuka Corp_, aku kira Direkturnya tidak akan menikah hahahaha…." Ujar Mwu penuh canda "tapi kau berhati-hatilah dengan Raw le Cruest aku dengar dia tangan kanan Gilbert dullindal"

"iya, aku juga mulai curiga dengan dia"

"kuharap kau tetap waspada saja terhadap Raw karna seingatku dia orang licik"

"baiklah aku akan menigkatkan kewaspadaanku, terima kasih mwu-san"

"eiiitttss… istrimu belum bayar tadi"

"hah! Aku kira dia sudah bayar, huft dasar"

"dia selalu begitu setiap datang"

"begitukah mungkin kau bisa ceritakan tentang dia"

"baiklah, tapi bayar dulu punya luna, dan mungkin aku akan memberimu Strawberry Sundae gratis karna bisa meluluhkan hati luna yg keras, banyak lelaki yg ingin menjadi kekasihnya tapi selalu ditolak dengan mentah-mentah, aku tidak habis pikir mengapa dia bisa luluh terhadapmu" ujar Mwu panjang lebar

"mungkin karna dia menungguku?"

"mungkin saja karna setahuku luna selalu menceritakan tentang dirimu"

"Lebih baik kau siapkan Strawberry Sundae-nya" ujar shinn tidak sabar karna ingin memakan desert kesuakaannya.

"ha'I ha'I"

**Luna Pov**

Aku telah sampai di sebuah halte yg tidak jauh dari café Mwu-nii, ya mungkin ini pertama kali aku pulang kerumah setelah dua hari menginap di rumah Lacus dan juga apartemen shinn-kun.

Betapa bahagianya diriku, setelah 13 tahun menanti dan akhrinya aku menemukan orang yg selama ini aku cari, dan aku harap dia akan bersamaku, disisiku hingga ajal memisahkan kita.

**Luna Pov End**

**Author Pov**

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya Luna mendapatkan bis YEEEEEYYY—ehem, maaf keceplosan.

Setelah beberapa lama (lagi) luna sampai di halte persimpangan dekat dengan rumahnya hanya beberapa block saja dari rumahnya.

Setelah (LAGI! Banyak banget sih -_-) di depan rumah.

"Tadaima!" seru luna.

"ah! Okaeri Luna" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai Blonde "kemana saja kamu? Kaa-san sangat khawatir padamu?"

"aku menginap dirumah temanku ada tugas yg harus aku selesaikan…tee-hee" jawab luna dengan nada yg dibuat-buat.

"baiklah, sudah malam ayo masuk!"

"baik, kaa-san!" seru luna "ngomong-ngomong meyrin kemana?" ujar luna yg sudah duduk di sofa.

"ah! Dia pergi kerumah temannya, mungkin ada tugas"

"kaa-san, aku boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?"

"boleh, mau tanya apa?"

"begini, apa kaa-san kenal dengan Gilbert Dullindal?"

"iya, kaa-san kenal dengan dia, mungkin kaa-san akan cerita sedikit tentang masa lalu kaa-san, dulu dia adalah suamiku atau mantan suamiku, aku dan dia bercerai 11 tahun yg lalu, alasannya karna dia ingin terkenal sampai keujung dunia, aku tidak mau mempunyai suami yg egois seperti dia, makanya aku bercerai dengan dia dan menemukan kalian kemudian mengankat kalian menjadi anakku, aku juga dengar bahwa dia dalang dari kecelakaan yg telah merenggut Keluarga Asuka, aku sempat terkejut mendengar hal tersebut dan menguatkan kebencianku terhadap dia, bahkan aku ingin sekali membunuhnya, tapi semua itu aku batalkan setelah mendengar bahwa anak dari pemilik perusahaan _Asuka Corp _masih hidup dan dirawat oleh keluarga clyne, aku berharap dia tidak dibunuh dan mungkin dia akan mewarisi harta dari keluarganya." Ujar Talia panjang lebar

"apa kaa-san punya anak saat itu? Maksudku anak kandung?"

"iya aku punya anak kandung, anak itu bernama Rey za Burrel,dulunya dia adalah anak yg baik ramah,dan selalu ceria tetapi sekarang dia menjadi seorang yg pendiam, egois persis seperti ayahnya, aku tidak habis pikir dengan dia, oh ya luna, mengapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?" tanya talia

"aku hanya ingin tahu saja" ujar luna sambil menundukkan wajahnya 'aku harap kaa-san mau menerima shinn-kun'

"tidak biasanya kamu begini ada apa sih?" ujar talia yg heran melihat putri angkatnya.

"anoo nee…kaa-san, bagaimana tanggapan kaa-san bila anakmu ini menikah dengan anak dari Direktur _Asuka Corp_ ?" ujar luna.

Talia yg mendengar itu, membulatkan matanya "apa kamu sudah gila? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi karna kau tahu anak-anak dari pengusaha selalu dijodohkan, tapi kalau anak dari Pengusaha _Asuka Corp, _mungkin aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati" ujar Talia dengan senyumnya yg tulus.

"Benarkah kaa-san?"

"iya kaa-san serius"

"baiklah kalo begitu, besok aku akan pindah ke apartemen shinn asuka-kun"

"Eh? Barusan kamu bilang apa? Tinggal bersama anak pemilik dari _Asuka Corp?_, sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa anakku menikah dengan orang kaya raya, tapi aku bahagia bila kamu menikah dengan dia" ujar talia dengan senyum bahagianya "dan mungkin aku akan meminta maaf padanya"

"hm, arigatou kaa-san, aku menyayangimu" ujar luna sambil memeluk Talia

"iya aku juga menyayangimu luna" ujar Talia yg membalas pelukan anaknya.

"kaa-san, bisa bantu aku membereskan barang-barangku?"

"dengan senang hati sayang!"

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju ke kamar Luna untuk membereskan barang-barang Luna.

**From: Princess_Magenta**

**To: Red_Ace**

**Subject: (none)**

**_'hey! _**** Kaa-san ****_tadi merestui hubungan kita, ditambah juga dia sangat membenci Rival ayahmu'_**

'semoga dia senang dengan kabar ini' gumam luna dalam hati sambil membereskan baju-bajunya.

DRRTTT DRRRTTT

**From: Red_Ace**

**To: Princess_Magenta**

**Subject: Do'a Restu**

**_'Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Talia Gladys istri dari pengusaha Gillbert Dullindal, sangat membenci suaminy, Lebih baik aku akan kerumahmu sekarang, dan bertemu dengan beliau'_**

Luna tersenyum tulus karna calon suaminya akan datang kerumahnya.

**From: Princess_Magenta**

**To: Red_Ace**

**Subject: Do'a Restu**

**_'aku tunggu kedatanganmu sayang! Aishiteru yo shinn-kun'_**

"nee…kaa-san, aku dapat e-mail dari shinn-kun, dia akan segera datang kerumah" ujar luna yg Nampak senang karna kedatangan calon suaminya.

"heeh? Benarkah? Ayo kita selesaikan sebelum 'calon' menantuku datang!" ujar Talia dengan semangat dan membuat wajah luna ditutupi oleh semburat merah.

Sementara diluar rumah.

Seorang Pria yg turun dari mobil mewahnya dan menuju ke sebuah rumah sederhana.

**Tok Tok Tok Tok Duakkk.**

"heee…gomen gomen, aku tidak sengaja, apa ada yg sakit?" ujar seorang wanita mirip seperti Luna

"Lu-Luna?" shinn hanya melongo.

"heh? Ah aku bukan nee-chan tapi aku adiknya, maaf siapa kau?" ujar meyrin

"ah maaf aku kira luna, perkenalkan aku shinn asuka pacar nee-chanmu"

"wahhh akhirnya nee-chan punya pacar juga"

"ahahaha….aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa luna sampai saat ini masih belum punya pacar" ujar shinn sambil tertawa hambar.

Ketika asyik mengobrol dengan meyrin tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk shinn dari belakang

"Jangan sampai selingkuh dengan 'calon' adik iparmu sendiri"ujar seorang war—wanita bersurai magenta di belakangnya.

Shinn tidak mau kalah dia malah menggenggam tangan luna yg sedang memeluknya dengan erat "tentu saja tidak akan, aku kan sudah mempunyai calonnya" ujar shinn dengan romantisnya dan membuat luna Blushing ria(?), sedangkan meyrin hanya menggeleng disco(?).

"ara, jadi kau yg bernama shinn asuka? Perkenalkan aku ibu angkatnya luna, namaku Talia Gladys mantan istri Gilbert Dullindal, dan maaf atas kelakuan mantan suamiku dulu yg telah mengakibatkan kedua orang tuamu meninggal" ucap talia dengan tatapan sedih.

"tak apa itu hanya masa lalu" ujar shinn sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal "apa anda masih ada hubungan dengan Gil?"

"Aku tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan dia sejak kami bercerai, aku sangat membencinya karna keegoisannya"

"anoo…maaf aku telah menanyakan hal itu" ujar shinn dengan tatapan sedih namun hatinya berbahagia karna orang yg dicurigainya sudah tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Rival ayahnya.

"baiklah lebih baik kita masuk kedalam saja" ujar luna yg dari tadi diam.

Mereka berempatpun mengobrol sambil bercanda sampai larut malam shinn memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Luna dan meminta izin untuk tidur di kamar luna, ya ini sebagai akal bulusnya untuk berbuat mesum terhadap luna, luna yg tahu apa yg dimaksud shinn hanya menghela nafas pasrah menerima keadaan.

Chappie 6 End's

* * *

Selesai dalam waktu 2 hari satu malam ampe ketiduran….

Maaf kalo chappie ini gk memuaskan mungkin chapter yg akan datang akan ada Lemon.

Dan untuk **popcaga **arigatou sudah nyemangatin dan mereview karya saya terus,akan kuberi hadiah *nyodorin athrun

Dan maaf saya belum bisa buat konfliknya…

Yak cuman itu saja, saya mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah kata dan perbuatan kami yg tidak menyenangkan, disini gunung disana—tunggu!? Ngapain sampai bawa pantun OVJ juga!?

Mohon di Review arigatou

Salam Olahraga.


End file.
